Besos Sabor Ackerman (Hiatus)
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Tras haberse pasado de copas un domingo por la tarde, Erwin Smith se da cuenta de lo tentadora que es Ackerman y sin previo aviso, le roba un Beso. Pero el no es el único que se ha dado el lujo de probar esos labios. ¿Que pasaría si cierto enano se da cuenta de las intenciones de Erwin para con Mikasa?
1. Capítulo 1: Sin Romanticismos

**_Besos Sabor_**

 ** _Ackerman_**

* * *

 _Todos sus personajes a Hajime la llama asesina, la historia es completamente mía._

* * *

No es que ella le importara realmente, para el, ella era solo otra recluta dentro del cuerpo de reconocimiento. Para él era solo otro humano que tal vez no valorase su vida como los demás.

No era un hombre de romanticismo, la legión consumía gran parte de el que las asociaciones ya no eran por placer si no por beneficio a la sociedad y para sí mismo, era siempre la misma historia y con razón. La humanidad estaba en juego día a día, donde lo único que importaban eran los momentos felices con sus seres queridos a los cuales aferrarse, pero él ya nos los tenia, hace mucho que no los tenía, el hombre que era en esos momentos era muy diferente al que era ahora y par ser sincero consigo mismo no sabía si para bien o para mal.

La legión de reconocimiento, era todo lo que tenía, era su propósito su, obsesión, su propia existencia; porque fuera de eso, lo único que quedaba era un intelecto e ideales que tal vez a nadie le importarían.

Fue por ello que quiso transformarse en alguien grande y también con grandes expectativas al igual que con grandes y profundos secretos. Sin dudad, Erwin Smith no eran un hombre conformista, él siempre iba air por el premio mayor, y eso fue lo que lo llevo a estar en esa posición asumiendo el cargo y no solo eso sino también las vidas de cientos de personas, hombres y mujeres que confiaban en él y sus decisiones.

Como alguien con una poción de poder político, tenía que tratar con una variedad de personas, de todo un poco; fríos, cascarrabias, simplones, engreídos, metiches y aquellos que les llamaba la atención: Gente con capacidades y dotes

Él tenía un gusto en particular por ese tipo de gentes, gente que no se conformaban con lo que le daban si no que buscaba más de ellos mismos y de los demás.

Fue irremediable no haberse fijado en ella y ese don especial para matar, había leído el expediente de aquella recluta de ojos que mostraban una entrada al mismo infierno, la había visto empuñar espadas contra aquellas bestias que comían humanos sin ninguna razón, notaba la destreza con la que se movía haciendo un corte limpio en la nuca de aquellos bastardos de la naturaleza. Había visto como era la única que mostraba agallas para desafiar a Levi en una batalla a puño limpio. Tenía que reconocerlo, Mikasa Ackerman había llamado su atención, tenía una fuerza y habilidades que superaba a los demás sin mencionar que fue seleccionada entre los 10 mejores del cuerpo de reclutas encabezando aquella lista.

Sus ojos se habían clavado en ella como imanes. Tenía que agregar la belleza natural que poseía, aquellos ojos intensos grisáceos, piel blanca cual porcelana, cabello negro liso suave y un cuerpo que no sabía si envidiaban o deseaban. Aunque una mujer no debería tener un abdomen tan formado como el que tenía ella.

Pero en fin una mujer que había llamado a la curiosidad, aquella que pensó no volver a ver nunca en una persona.

Muy pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con la azabache, claro que aquello nuca pasaba de un "Buen trabajo recluta" "si señor" "¿Algo más?" Sin embargo pudo experimentar el tono de su voz que usaba, suave y aterciopelada.

 _Ya no podía negarlo más de lo debido, aquella mujer lo había cautivado._

Fue por ello que aquella mañana, noto la diferencia de la esencia en aquel día, tal vez porque sintió que sería diferente, era eso o solo era otra víctima del trabajo a punto de volverse loco y perder toda la cordura que por tano tiempo lo llevaron a cosas prometedoras. Solo era una tal vez.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando la tarde de aquel domingo, se presentó en su oficina la silueta de aquella joven que se robó la atención de nuestro comandante.

El sol estaba muriendo lentamente en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de tonos naranjas y violáceos. Recargado en su silla forrada de terciopelo rojo y con un vaso de cristal el cual contenía el mejor de los vinos dulces que solo pocos disfrutan, había escuchado perfectamente como la puerta se abría dando paso a la joven Ackerman.

Sus ojos fueron rápidos al devorar con la vista la figura femenina, hoy no traía su uniforme de la milicia como casi siempre la observaba, si no que poseía un pantalón color caqui y una blusa de algodón blanca. Y un gusto insano por querer ver atra vez de la ropa de la joven le revolvió el estómago.

—Buenas tardes comandante Erwin…—hablo con voz monótona, mientras sus orbes plata se incrustaban en los suyos —.He venido de parte de la teniente Zoe, le envía estos papeles.

El rubio vacilo por unos momentos y recobrando la compostura tomo aquellos papeles que le extendía la chica de cabellos azabache.

—Muchas gracias, Ackerman

La recluta hizo el usual saludo militar sabiendo que la charla había acabado pero tras el gesto que había hecho el rubio con su mano volvió a su posición de descanso.

—Nada de formalidades en su día libre Ackerman…—. No sabía exactamente si lo había dicho solo por el hecho de que quería verla de otra forma fuera del servicio o si estaba meramente hastiado del trabajo y buscaba una forma de pasar la tarde en compañía tranquila.

— ¿Le ha dicho algo mas Ackerman? —pregunto dándole un par de ojeadas a las páginas de aquellos documentos.

—No señor….es todo

—Erwin, está bien a si…—. Su masculina voz interrumpió las próximas palabras de la recluta, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un intento de la recluta por fruncir el ceño más al verlo tan tranquilo suavizo su semblante.

—Lo mismo digo…

— ¿Estabas con Zoe?—. Pregunto sin un interés en particular.

—No exactamente…—.dijo la recluta pensando en sus siguientes palabras—. Me la tope cuando me disponía a ir a mi habitación, fue mera coincidencia.

—Ya veo…—. Mantuvo su gélida mirada en los documentos mientras se llevaba el vaso de cristal a sus labios, mas al ver que la recluta aun lo observaba de pie, detuvo su acción.

—Siéntese Mikasa, espero no le moleste charlar un poco con este viejo…

—No creo que usted sea un viejo…

Fue entonces que su mirada se perdió en los orbes platas de aquella joven y casi una sonrisa podía formarse en la comisura de los labios.

—Es un alago viniendo de una joven, lo agradezco

La recluta asintió lentamente mientras hacía uso de una de las sillas forradas de terciopelo rojo y se acomodaba.

— ¿Gusta un poco Ackerman?—señalo la botella que contenía un líquido entre ambarino y un rojo muy fuerte, casi obscuro. La chica bacilo por unos momentos pero al final termino aceptando.

Erwin se puso de pie y camino hasta un estante donde tenía varios vasos de cristal apilados, tomo entre sus manos de ellos y a pasa perezoso volvió a su escritorio. Cogió la botella y tomo el corcho con sus propios dientes causando un sonido delicioso, después, el olor embriagante de la bebida envolvió el ambiente.

—Disfrútelo…—la aludida tomo entre sus manos el vaso procurando que no se la cayera.

—Gracias…

El comandante, observo en vivo y directo como los tiernos y mullidos labios de Mikasa se amoldaban al vidrio del recipiente bebiendo de aquel néctar embriagante. La reacción que tuvo la azabache no fue para menos, sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo debido, tal vez porque era la primera vez que lo tomaba de aquel licor; se sobresaltó un poco de su asiento temiendo que la chiquilla se molestara por haberle inducido a tomar de aquel líquido. Mikasa tosió un par de veces pero recobro la compostura.

— ¿Esta bien? ¿Es la primera vez que bebe Ackerman? —. Mikasa negó varias veces con un gesto de la mano.

—Estoy bien, no debí beber tan rápido…—. El rubio enarco una ceja claramente confundido.

— ¿Antes ha bebido?

La azabache se encogió de hombros como rrestándole importancia y después bebió otro sorbo antes de hablar.

—Algunas veces, solo cuando tengo ganas…—. Sincero

El rubio, un tanto sorprendido supo que sería mejor zanjar el tema ahí, no iba a hacer preguntas que arruinaran el momento.

Pasaron las horas y el sol se dio por perdido detrás de las montañas siendo la luna y las estrellas las que se vislumbraban en lo alto del cielo, los minutos se hicieron horas dentro de la oficina del señor Erwin y la botella se iba vaciando con cada risa, con cada anécdota, con cada pequeño silencio cómodo que se asentaba en aquel cuarto que los tenia encerrados.

Erwin se mantuvo encantado al oír las risas suaves de la muchacha, un gozo le recorría el cuerpo al saber que la chica se estaba abriendo muy bien hacia su persona. Pero no duro mucho aquello.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la recluta finalizara aquella tarde y por una razón él no quería que pasara eso, como una leve inquietud picoteando su pecho queriendo hacer abertura sobre de él. Una vez más, sus ojos se fijaron en ella, su barbilla descansaba en su mano, sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas de un carmesí adorable y sus labios, sus labios se veían más tentadores de lo que antes había observado.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo paso, no sabía si lo había hecho por merito suyo o solo por el efecto que hubiera tenido el alcohol sobre de el.

 _Besala_

Y lo hizo, con pasos suaves se acercó hasta donde la joven reposaba en la silla, la chica lo vio con curiosidad y lo siguiente que sintió fueron las ásperas manos del rubio cogiéndola del mentón para luego brindar la suave caricia de unos labios rozarse con los ajenos.

No duro mucho aquel roce, fue meramente inocente así como cuando el viento te besa la cara, fue espontaneo y corto. El rubio comandante se separó de ella brindando una sonrisa sin ningún tipo de morbo, como pidiendo disculpas por su acción sin contenerse.

La chica lo capto y desvió la mirada, se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta pero antes de irse volvió a otra mirada hacia Erwin debatiéndose entre si irse o devolver el gesto, y para desconcierto del Smith escogió lo segundo.

Con la punta de sus pies y tomando del hombro al rubio volvió a dar otro beso, que hubiera sido de los más inocente si Erwin no la tomara de los hombros como lo hizo y convirtiendo la tierna caricia en un arranque pasional que se daba a cabo en su boca.

Se había tornado intenso y demandante, el señor Erwin movía sus labios con tanta avidez entorpeciendo a la recluta que a como pudo lo seguía, mordió su labio inferior causando un suspiro en la pelinegra, suspiro que aprovecho para introducir su lengua, saboreando a si los restos del vino que antes los dos probaron. Cuando el oxígeno pereció de sus pulmones se fue separando sin perder de vista el rostro de Mikasa, el cual tenía un sonrojo más pronunciado, sus labios más hinchados , y su pecho recobraba el aire con cada bocanada que respiraba

Y así como el agua entre las manos, la joven desapareció de entre sus brazos dejándolo solo y con el shock de haberse aprovechado de una chiquilla.

* * *

 **Eso señores! Un ErwinxMikasa :v**

 **Es la primera vez que publico aquí en Fanfiction mi historia, actualmente la estoy siguiendo en Wattpad (no se si ustedes conozcan ese sitio) pero bueno, espero disfruten de este pequeño capitulo. Y pues me canse de las mismas parejas que hay en Fanfiction plagado de puro yaoi (no es que no tenga nada en contra solo que tenia ganas de leer o escribir algo nuevo) :v disfruten mis queridos amores que buscan sabrosura por aqui :D**

 **hasta la próxima!**

 _ **-Zeth**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Inesperado

_Capitulo: 2_

Dejo la taza del humeante café en la base de su escritorio y se recargo en la silla dando un masaje en las sienes con sus dedos.

Había sido un día largo, muchos preparativos, problemas con la policía militar, la próxima salida al exterior y por sobre todo mucho papeleo. Esas horas haciendo reportes y firmando muchos más, aguantando quejas insoportables y noticias que acababan con todo el buen ánimo que podría tener una alegre mañana de primavera. Pero el día ya se daba por terminado, lo único en esos momentos que se le antojaba era meterse a la ducha de agua caliente y durar horas a hi, teniendo la leve esperanza de que el agua pura y limpia desapareciera todo lo malo que había pescado durante la rutina.

Se relajó en la silla y cerró los ojos con cansancio tomando un descanso breve para cuando se metiera al baño. Su cabeza vago en recuerdos mientras el agotamiento haciendo mella en él lo embargaba en un profundo sueño.

El sueño lo arrojo a un lugar lejos de donde se encontraba, donde unos brazos pálidos lo sostenían con delicadeza y lo hilos azabaches de una cabellera negra flotaban con gracia a su alrededor, unos ojos cálidos e intensos que lo sumergían en un estado de tranquilidad. Su memoria jugo con el haciendo concentrar la textura de unos labios mullidos y suaves que se amoldaban a los suyos robándole el aliento, fue cuando pensó que quería volverla ver…no…

 _Quería volver asentirla_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver que su conciencia le estaba jugando una pesada broma al soñar con Mikasa.

Era cierto que ya días habían pasado desde aquel arrebato que sucedió entre la joven Ackerman y el, aun por sobre eso no podía sacarla de su mente, fantaseaba con poder verla de nuevo y robarle un beso si eso quisiera. Pero aquí es donde la madre realidad aparecía, desde lo acontecido la pelinegra no había puesto un pie en su oficina a sí cómo tampoco en las vueltas que se daba por el castillo con la compañía de la señorita Hanji y su amigo Mike, jamás se la topo ni por la más remota casualidad.

En si le afectaba, no quería que se hiciera una mala idea sobre su persona, no quería que pensara que era un pervertido que se encerraba con jóvenes para hacer quien sabe que cosas.

Pero cuando se permitía un momento de soledad en el interior de su habitación, no podía frenar las imágenes de una Mikasa con las mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entre abierta, quería ver de nuevo aquellos ojos plateados salpicados del cielo en un día despejado, esas motitas azules que hacían una perfecta combinación con sus irises plata y hacia su mirada un tanto peligrosa como también atrayente.

—Debe ser el cansancio seguramente— se consoló a si mismo.

Se encaminó hacia su cuarto dentro de la misma oficina atra vez de una puerta que daba a su habitación de descanso. La abrió con cuidado y arrastró los pies con pereza. Con brusquedad se quitó las ropas, casi rompía los botones de la camisa al tirar de ella, pero su humor ya andaba por los suelos.

Cuando quedó con tan solo los pantalones, se paseó por la amplia habitación hasta dar con otra puerta que daba la entrada al pequeño baño que tenía incluido, estuvo a punto de abrir el grifo de la bañera cuando escucho golpes en su oficina.

Bufo con enojo y molestia al ver que los planes de querer durar horas en la ducha estaban siendo frustrados por quien sea que estuviera afuera tocando la puerta con insistencia, como si quién estuviese haciéndolo sólo para joderle la vida. Salió del baño y atravesó su habitación hasta dar con la puerta que era tocada haciendo un sonido irritante.

Era sorprendente como había pasado de estar cansado a de mal humor. Con enojo tiro de la perilla de la puerta y su rosto lució consternado cuando la misma Mikasa Ackerman estaba parada frente a él. La escaneo con seriedad de pies a cabeza preguntándose qué aria allí.

La joven carraspeo cuando se sintió incómoda ante la intensa mirada de su comandante.

— ¿Señor?— logró gesticular cundo vio que no dijo nada, ni un movimiento, absolutamente nada.

Su conciencia lo abofeteó y pronto se irguió de manera que podía recobrar la compostura.

—Perdona...he... ¿Decías algo?— la pelinegra negó repetidas veces mientras evitaba mirarlo más de la cuenta.

Se percató de que sólo llevaba sus pantalones puestos y acepción de eso nada, también tenía el cabello algo desalineado, la mirada cansada, estaba claro que no lucia en su mejor aspecto.

— ¿Interrumpí?—la azabache miro a los ojos de su comandante que hasta hace unos instantes estaba petrificado.

—No...¡No! Pasa— dijo a tropezones con las palabras.

Ackerman no dijo nada más e ingreso a la oficina, cuando cerró la puerta se apuró recibir a la joven y poder cubrirse el torso con alguna prenda que encontrara por ahí y el solo notar la mirada de la recluta sobre de el le hizo sonreír por un gusto no muy bueno.

Cuando volvió la noto nerviosa, con una camisa sin botones azul marina, noto a la joven un tanto nerviosa pues jugaba con sus dedos, mas al verlo detuvo su acción para concentrarse en el e hizo lo inesperado.

La joven tenía apresado su labio inferior causando una descarga de excitación que le recorrió sus sentidos bajos, concentrándose en un punto n especial el cual tuvo que rogar a todo su autocontrol para que no se notara. Tomo asiento teniendo en cuento que su cuerpo reaccionaba no obstante se obligó a concentrarse a la verdadera razón por la cual Ackerman estaba ahí.

Mikasa explicó todo lo que le había dicho el capitán Levi sobre el pequeño viaje que se aria dentro de 15 días a la ciudad de Estohes por asuntos políticos, contestando con respuestas satisfactorias a las preguntas que le había hecho su comandante.

A decir verdad, la plática no duro muchos, pues tan prono se terminó la conversación la recluta anuncio su partida.

—Es todo Señor Erwin— se irguió en toda su postura sin apartar la vista de su comandante el cual al oír eso también se paró con una ligera mueca de decepción. No iba a negar que tenerla cerca le gustaba.

El rubio la acompaño hasta la salida (la cual no estaba muy lejos) se inclinó para abrirla cuando noto que el espacio entre ambos era muy reducido al punto de que sus narices se rosaban.

Sin siquiera llegar a pensar en qué momento había desechó aquel espacio que los separaba, _la beso._

Al principio la joven no respondía a la caricia, podría decir que ésta se resistió pero cuando pensó que solo había hecho el ridículo la joven lo tomo del cuello acortando de nuevo la distancia y besándolo.

Fue ganando más intensidad conforme pasaba el tiempo. La tomó de la nuca acariciando su cabello azabache y saboreando el tacto que tenia con aquella cabellera, noto que la chica encajaba las uñas en su cuello haciendo que la piel se le erizara con tan solo ese acto de auténtico desinterés.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, observo lo que en sus sueños quiso con un toque de anhelo, unos labios entre abiertos mencionando su nombre y uno ojos dilatados por el placer del momento. La beso con más ganas mientras la tomaba de las caderas con brusquedad, encajando sus dedos con posesión por sobre la ropa y cuando aquella chica que no sabía ni donde se estaba metiendo cometido el error de morder al comandante, supo que esa era la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Dejo que sus manos tomaran por los mulos a la pelinegra causando un exquisito roce entre sus sexos que los hizo suspirar al mismo tiempo, Mikasa no dudo en aferrarse a su cuello encajando juguetona las uñas, Erwin satisfecho por la reacción de la femenina la condujo hasta su escritorio donde sus manos fueros libres de acariciar sus caderas con simpleza.

No había lugar para el oxígeno a pesar de que sus pulmones suplicaban por un poco de este.

Cuando pensó que nada era mejor que esto, el destino, la vida y el universo (si es que podía decirlo) le hicieron ver que estaba equivocado.

Porque pudo escuchar perfectamente como la puerta se habría mientras la figura del capitán Levi traspasaba por esta.

—Oye Er...¡¿Qué mierda haces?!— el rubio no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al igual que Mikasa.

— ¡Cabrón! ¿Qué estás haciendo?


	3. Chapter 3: Confianza

Capitulo 3: Confianza

 _ **«Se necesita de 20 años para construir una reputación y 5 minutos para arruinarla»**_

 _ **Warren Buffett**_

Decir que estaba en un aprieto le quedaba corto.

¡No!

Decir que se fue todo al carajo, eso sí que describía su situación.

Si, Levi parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre él y le arrancaría la cabeza.

— ¡¿EN QUE MIERDAS PENSABAS?!— volvió a gritarle mientras caminaba como nervioso alrededor de la habitación. No sabía la razón verdaderamente, no pudo ser consciente de lo que hacía hasta que la tuvo en su escritorio comiéndose mutuamente.

— ¡Despierta infeliz!— le espeto el pelinegro con el rojo adornando su cara, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Levi tomó aire y pidió paciencia a todos los dioses que existían en el mundo, porque si le daban fuerzas lo mataba.

— ¿Quieres calmarte? Estas haciendo un escándalo, no necesitamos más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

—Sí, y por eso casi te violas a una niña

¡Ouch! ¡Justo en la moral!

— ¡Por dios Levi! No digas eso

—No te gusta que te digan la verdad ¿cierto?

Una batalla de miradas se desató entre los dos pero al final fue el rubio quien cedió contra el capitán, el mejor que nadie sabía lo grave que era meterse con un menor de edad. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar si alguien más lo hubiera visto.

Levi rechisto a su lado.

— ¿Qué cosa se te metió al coco para que casi te violes a la mocosa de Ackerman? Si tanta urgencia tienes amigo sería mejor que te consigas una novia, o una prostituta cualquiera de la dos— Expreso con humor de pocos amigos

— ¡Que no la estaba violando!— dijo exaltado al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

— ¡Eso es lo que dabas a entender idiota! ¡Un hombre de casi cuarenta años con una niña de diecisiete! ¡¿Qué creías?! ¿Qué jugaban a las muñecas?—dijo de igual forma el pelinegro que juraba que si Erwin no fuera su amigo desde hace tiempo lo estuviera ahorcando ahora mismo.

Y así es como los dos se enfrascaron en una discusión donde el salió perdiendo.

— ¡Es una niña, Joder! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?— grito colapsando y mandando toda su paciencia al infierno.

Erwin no se caracterizaba por ser alguien impulsivo, él siempre fue el que tenía las cosas planeadas y eso era lo que Levi admiraba del sujeto, porque sabía que si el día de mañana en unas de las tantas expediciones que tuvieras y se saliera de control él podía dirigirlos por un camino que no corriese tantos riesgos y que aunque no lo pareciera, siempre tomaría las mejores decisiones.

Levi no la admitía, él era un hombre orgulloso y testarudo, pero confiaba en Erwin tanto como para arriesgar su pellejo por él. Es por ello que el hecho de encontrarlo con Mikasa lo había sorprendido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo y eso Erwin lo sabía muy bien, tenía en cuenta que había metido la pata y que la admiración y confianza que tuviera Levi en él se evaporaría si seguía con esos impulsos, aunque una leve sospecha crecía en forma de duda, algo que tal vez compartían mas no dijo nada.

La confianza puede llegar ser una barrera muy sólida e irrompible, pero esta también es frágil cualquier detalle podría hacer que se desboronara como si de un cristal se tratara.

— ¿Te das cuenta de los problemas que nos traerías si alguien se enterara de esto? ¡¿Nos cargaran a todos por un simple calentón?! ¿Es eso justo para ti?

Nunca le gusto perder, el siempre obtenía la victoria de un modo u otro pero hasta él sabía lo que le costaría si un rumor llegara hasta oídos de la capital, todos se podían ir a la mierda.

—Lo siento…

Levi dreno toda ira en si mismo mientras observaba al comandante, suspiro contrariado por el sin número de emociones que rebullían en el.

— Tú no eres así ¿Qué pasa contigo Smith?

 _No sé_. Quiso responder, pero se lo guardo no hacía falta una respuesta tan poco convincente.

—Me asegurare de que no pase de nuevo...

Tomo otro rumbo no queriendo contestar a la cuestión en sí y Levi lo dejo pasar, para él, lo único importante era hacer reflexionar al rubio y cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente sacarlo desde la raíz.

—Eso espero…

Los días pasaron muy lentos para Erwin desde que Levi lo reprendió por abusar de la señorita Ackerman, pero no replicaba nada en contra de ello, después de todo el llevaba la razón.

El simple hecho de estar acorralado de tanto trabajo lo tenía agotado, sin mencionar los preparativos para la siguiente salida al exterior, además, aún tenía que ir a esa junta al distrito de Stohess a la cual no solo él debía ir, si no también aquellos con los que más se asociaba, en este caso esos resultaban ser Hanji, Mike y Levi.

El conjunto de todo eso lo mareaba por la sencilla razón de que no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar.

El agua caliente caer en su cuerpo lo relajo de cierto modo, tomo la esponja untando la pastilla del jabón en ella haciendo que la espuma brotará, masajeo con fuerza medida la esponja sobre la superficie de su piel tratando de no hacer un esfuerzo que no era necesario sobre esta. El repiqueteo en su cabeza alertando sobre un posible dolor, le molesto a tal medida que dejó salir un gruñido exasperado mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre sí mismo.

Su mirada gélida se concentró en una parte del muro en su baño. Sus pensamientos fueron volátiles al llegar hasta la visión de cierta pelinegra de ojos grises. Mando al carajo toda responsabilidad que tuviera como comandante permitiéndose a si unos minutos para pensar.

Rememoro con mucho deseo aquel roce delicioso que había tenido ya hacía semanas atrás con la recluta Ackerman, los párpados en sus ojos se cerraron como queriendo verla en un recuerdo.

Cuando los dedos largos y finos de la azabache se hundieron en sus cabellos dándole un exquisito masaje a su nuca en un momento de inquietud, la sensación de unos suaves y vírgenes labios siendo devorados por el con tanta hambre, cuando los suspiros de la joven se volvieron pequeños gemidos placenteros o cuando su voz entrecortada había pronunciado su nombre desgarrando aquella pared de autocontrol. Que poseía el por superior. Y aun así, no le importo llevarse a la cama a una menor.

 _El paraíso._ Pensó el

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y los enfoco bien en el agua transparente de la bañera y por fin después de tanto tiempo, se permitió suspirar el nombre de quien había seducido a su mente y sentidos.

 _—Mikasa…_

 _«»_

— ¿Me mando a llamar señorita Zoe? — cuestiono Mikasa entrando al laboratorio de la teniente Hanji.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mikasa! Llegaste — la científica recibió a la joven recluta mientras cargaba con una montaña de folios y papeleos.

— ¿Necesita algo teniente? —mencionó la muchacha de cabellos color carbón ayudando a su superior con algunas carpetas.

— ¡Sí! — dijo Hanji dejando la montaña de papeleo en la mesa de su escritorio.

— Ten, quiero que vayas a donde Erwin para que me firme todo esto, después le das estos reportes —. Le tendió unas carpetas con la intención de que ella las tomara.

— Lo habría he hecho yo misma, pero no lo vi en el almuerzo a sí que supongo que ha de estar ocupado en su oficina. Ya debe estar libre a esta hora, ya casi es de noche después de todo. Te lo encargo ¿sí? Bueno es todo recluta, diviértete.

Eso último dijo dándole un guiño que descoloco a la pelinegra y con la ligera duda adornando su rostro, partió directo hacia la oficina de Erwin

…

Erwin, comenzó a creer que el universo lo estaba castigando, o tal vez era presa de una maldición, porque tanta mala suerte no podía tener.

Simplemente, el mundo lo odiaba.

La mañana llego muy rápido, demasiado rápido según el punto de vista del rubio. Esta lo recibió con un fuerte mareo al igual que intenso dolor de cabeza, el sol l daba la cara y maldijo haber sido tan estúpido al no cerrar la ventana un día antes. Se trató de parar del colchón suave que le proporcionaba descanso pero aquello solo le parecía igual de bueno que acostarse en una tabla con clavos, las ganas de vomitar no tardaron en llegar y tan pronto como sintió la primera arcada hizo que la fuerza de voluntad remplazara la física al salir corriendo directo al retrete donde evacuo lo poco que había ingerido el día anterior.

Sentía un ardor que le escocia la garganta como miles de agujas enterrándose en ella. Su boca estaba seca y unas ganas infernales de querer tomar agua se hicieron presentes en el.

Camino hasta la mesa de trabajo que era parte de su habitación, y tomo la pequeña jarra de cristal para servirse un poco de agua, la cual bebió muy rápido que en el transcurso llegaba a resbalar por el borde sus labios.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó el comandante abrumado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que disponía. Eso era el colmo, no podía creerlo, estaba enfermo.

¡Encima que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer ahora estaba enfermo!

Maldijo al universo entero y por un momento pensó que tal vez el suicidio no estaba mal, pero no podía exagerar las cosas, no iba a ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Se sintió patético al pensar semejante tontería, no podía ser más idiota ¿O sí?

Trabajo durante unas horas pero el cansancio que sentía superaba las ganas por seguir al día, no tuvo más remedio que tomarse el resto de la tarde libre.

Era más o menos las ocho de la noche cuando las estrellas estaban en plena fulgor en lo alto del cielo ya casi todos los reclutas dentro de la legión estaban por irse a dormir él también lo hubiera hecho de no sentirse tan mal, estaba empapado en agua helada de la cintura para arriba tratando con eso que la fiebre aminorara un poco pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo en vano. Aunque bueno, si hubiera pensado mejor se abría bañado con el agua helada en vez de solo haberse mojado el abdomen. Al parecer el catarro le estaba matando las neuronas.

Pudo escuchar varios sonidos desde interior de su oficina pero estaba tan cansado que su mente estaba demasiado ajena como para identificar quien era o que causaba aquello. Se miró al espejo vislumbrando su cara, vaya que parecía un asco. Abrió la llave del grifo y dejo que sus manos se llenaran de agua para a continuación remojarse la cara y a si despejar su mente y concentrase en otra cosa que no fuera su enfermedad y el montón de trabajo que tenía pendiente.

— ¿Señor Erwin?

¿Ackerman? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Por un memento pensó que sería su mente jugándole una broma pero desde la pequeña brecha del cuarto del baño, vio a la joven adentrarse a su propia habitación barriendo con la mirada en busca de su persona. Arrastro los pies con pereza pues su cuerpo aún estaba resentido, salió del baño topándose con su espalda.

—Mikasa… ¿Qué hace aquí?

La vio sobresaltarse un poco y después girarse rápidamente hacia el denotando un poco de confusión en su mirada platina, tan solo un momento ya que luego hizo el correspondiente saludo militar no obstante hizo que Mikasa relajara su postura tras un leve gesto de su mano.

—Señor, he traído unos informes de parte…—ella se quedó a media oración por lo cual Erwin la miro inquisitivo. — ¿Está usted bien?

Encarno una ceja al no esperar esa pregunta, pero no se sorprendió cualquiera con sentido común preguntaría por su estado de salud con aquellas pintas que se traía.

—No es nada Ackerman, un simple catarro…—menciono con voz ronca y rasposa puesto que cada vez que hablaba sentía que la garganta le quemaba. Mikasa frunció un poco el ceño al no estar convencida con la respuesta del comandante.

—Señor, con todo respeto que merece pero no se ve en condiciones favorables comandante — le volvió a mirar escondiendo sus intenciones o en este caso palabras que el creyó ella hubiera querido decir.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está preocupada por mí, Mikasa? Le aseguro que no es para tanto— menciono el señor Erwin con fingida seguridad.

—Señor, tal vez deberi-

Erwin cortó la oración con una mirada de indiferencia que hizo a la joven morderse la lengua y quedarse callada, después de todo ella solo estaba para recibir órdenes. Bajo la mirada y dejo los folios en la cama retirándose en silencio de la habitación.

Erwin suspiro exasperado dejando caer su peso en la cama, no es que quisiera ser grosero con ella si no que hasta el sabia cual serían los límites que debía mantener entre un recluta y su superior, para desgracia de él las palabras de Levi seguían frescas; no podía meterse con ella por más que su cuerpo y mente lo quieran, las consecuencias serían muy grandes si el no recobraba su compostura.

Pasaron alrededor de diez o quince minutos cuando escucho de nuevo la puerta ser abierta mientras Ackerman se paseaba por el cuarto como si fuera su propia casa. Traía consigo una bandeja que contenía una taza la cual desprendía un leve vapor y por un lado algunas pastillas que pensó seguramente se las había dado la Zoe, la miro con cierta duda y al mismo tiempo reproche por haber desobedecido aquella indirecta.

La joven se removió incomoda ante la insistente mirada gélida que le atravesaba.

—Es té de limón, remedio casero…

Menciono de modo que Erwin desvió la mirada hacia la taza. La joven camino hasta a pequeña meza de noche donde tomo la bebida con cuidado de no derramarla, Erwin la acepto si replicar.

— ¿Porque?...

La duda en si no pareció afectarle o sorprenderle a Mikasa, en cambio se tomó su tiempo para contestar eligiendo las mejores palabras con la cual expresar su respuesta.

—Cuando era niña y aún vivía con los Jaeger, aprendí a lidiar con la terquedad de Eren, incluso cuando estaba todo el día encama decía que no necesitaba de ni un remedio. Alegaba con que el por si solo se curaría…claro que al final siempre se la dábamos por la fuerza—. Pudo identificar un pequeño brillo nostálgico en los ojos de la chica, no obstante, aquello solo duro un par de segundos—Lo que quiero decir es que ya estoy acostumbrada a tratar con personas tercas, ya sea eren o alguien más, usted no es la excepción.

Finalizo entregándole unas pastillas que seguramente era para poder cortar los síntomas o que por lo menos ayudase a descansar mejor. Una pequeña brisa entro por la ventana moviendo los cabellos azabaches de Mikasa, él se le quedo mirando embobado, la pequeña vela que era único medio de iluminación se apagó dejando la habitación a oscuras.

 _Estaba en una zona de riesgo._

—Tómelo, le ara bien...

Sonrió con resignación y bebió de la taza sintiendo el líquido caliente pasar por su garganta, le causó cierta sensación de calidez, no solo por el hecho que la bebida le reconfortara, aquello no se resguardaba en su estómago (que sería lo más lógico) si no en su pecho, sintió de cierta forma que él le interesaba.

 _¿Y Levi no? ¿Él no se preocupa por ti, Erwin?_

Una punzada de culpabilidad le ataco el pensamiento, de inmediato la conversación con él se hizo presente ante sus pensamientos.

— ¿Señor?...

Mikasa lo miro con determinismo haciendo que sus ojos lo examinaran en busca de algo que lo incomodara. La pálida mano de la joven se posó en la frente del rubio, la diferencia de temperaturas era notoria.

—Tiene un poco de fiebre, descansando tal vez desaparezca…—. Conecto su mirada con la de su comandante pero el desvió con molestia hacia la taza de té que ella misma había preparado. Ella no dijo nada y el suspiro que hubiera dejado salir lo retuvo.

—Si le parece bien, mañana vendré por los reportes ya firmados. Buenas noches comandante —. Finalizo encaminándose hacia la salida, una mano la paro en su transcurso y ella lentamente se giró hacia Erwin quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

—Se-

No termino su pregunta, lo labios de Erwin ya estaba sobre los de ella en un beso que el ansiaba y que aun rogando a su autocontrol no pudo simplemente negarse al hecho haberlo querido hacer. Mikasa no se hizo de desistió, y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento de intimidad y ahí en la oscuridad sus manos tomaron del rostro a la joven intensificando el beso, sus labios se acariciaban en una sincronía armoniosa, sus roces que al principio si malicia se tocaban fueron desaparecieron justo cuando Ackerman entreabrió su boca permitiendo que la lengua de Erwin buscara a la suya.

Las manos de Erwin se posaron en la cintura de la joven tomándola con posesión y apegándola con fuerza a él, la chaqueta de la joven fue a parar al piso al igual que sus botas. Fue el suave colchón el que los recibió, donde la negrura de los cabellos azabaches contrastaron con las blancas mantas que lo cubrían, donde las caricias con las manos no tardaron en llegar, cuando los leves gemidos no tardaron en oírse, donde la confianza era sustituida por pasión desbordante.

 _Donde Eva tomaba el fruto prohibido._


	4. Chapter 4: Objeto, Deseo y Celos

_**Capítulo 4: Objeto, Deseo y Celos.**_

" _ **Todo deseo tiene un objeto y este siempre es oscuro. No hay deseos inocentes"**_

 **Luis Antonio De Villenas**

 **Advertencia** **:** Puede tener leve contenido adulto, léalo bajo su propio criterio.

Fue estúpido pensar que tal vez podía resistirse en aquel momento, o tal vez si podía pero no quería, entonces fue estúpido volver a recurrir a otro impulso.

Con sus labios fue bajando hasta dar con el nacimiento de sus pechos, la camisa blanca no logro detener su tarea y con dedos temblorosos pero seguros fue desprendiendo cada botón de su respectivo ojal, un suspiro salió de los labios de su receptora como apoyando la acción que venía después de eso. Cuando la camisa de la joven le fue arrebatada se sorprendió de lo pálida que era su piel, dejo que sus dedos se deleitaran con deseo al pasarlos por la superficie ocasionando que se le erizara.

Sus ideas no tenían orden en su cabeza, subió la vista recorriendo el abdomen ligeramente marcado de la joven, cualquier chica que poseyera un abdomen marcado como el de ella perdería atractivo según el punto de vista de la mayoría de los hombres pero en caso de él hacía excitación incrementara. Llego hasta el valle que formaban sus senos, los dos cubiertos por un sostén blanco sin ningún tipo de decoración, muy neutral según el pero no era el envoltorio lo que quería si no lo que había dentro.

Poso su vista en los ojos entreabiertos de Mikasa distinguiendo cierta incertidumbre por parte de ella, como haciendo una invitación, la joven lo atrajo hacia ella rosando de nuevo sus labios, Erwin parecía que en cualquier momento la aria suya si seguía jugando a si, pues las mordidas sugestivas que le daba ella solo hacia hervir su sangre en deseo.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, no supo el momento en que había liberado aquellos senos tan pálidos coronados por un tierno pezón, ni tampoco como los había saboreado como aquellos caramelos que solía comer de niño, no se percató cuando su ropa había desaparecido para deleitarse de la fricción de sus propios cuerpos. Cada gota de sudor que emanaba de ella la atrapaba con su propia lengua degustando el sabor salado, los pequeños gemidos inundaron el silencio y poco a poco esa barrera de cordura se iba rompiendo con cada embestida que propiciaba a la niña que gritaba de placer en su cama, aquella niña que ahora estaba perdiendo la inocencia a manos de un hombre que no supo controlarse.

Lo había hecho, se había aprovechado de ella aun acosta de la confianza que le tenía Levi.

Su nombre bailo en los labios de Mikasa, llamándolo gozosa de lo que estaba haciendo, diciendo con ello que no le importaría derramar su propia esencia dentro de ella, lo hizo también y se vio a si mismo caer sobre el pecho de ella tratando de encontrar su propia respiración. Su rostro encontró el de la azabache respirando agitada, de su cuello descendían varias marcas que él había hecho con su boca, sus pechos subían y bajaban en una pequeña danza, y su mirad recorrió el rostro de la joven que lo observaba detenidamente. Él le regalo un sonrisa de esas que solo sabía dar el, Mikasa no respondió a aquel gesto, al menos no de inmediato.

Ackerman curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no lo tranquilizaba de hecho lo estaba inquietando, su propio corazón latió a un ritmo irregular y un mal presentimiento se asentó dentro de su pecho.

— _Me das asco, Erwin…_

Despertó exaltado. El sudor cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, la razón lo abofeteo impulsándolo a salir de la cama tan rápidamente como si fuera ella misma la causante de aquel sueño embriagador, la vista azulina barrio la habitación en busca de la azabache más al no encontrar rastro de ella se rindió.

Fue ahí mismo donde se dio cuenta que aún conservaba las mismas ropas de antes de que la joven Ackerman viniera a verlo en su habitación.

Viajo en nítidos recuerdos mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, lo último que venía a su cabeza en esos momentos era de cómo había acorralado a Mikasa dejando que la fogosidad se adueñara de sus bocas, sin embargo, la imagen de ella misma sosteniéndolo en brazos fue a dar con él. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que seguramente él se había desvanecido. Aliviado, suspiro de nuevo dejándose caer en el colchón. Su mano derecha se dirigió a su frente sintiendo las gotitas del líquido salado y las quito con suavidad.

En medio de la penumbra dejo que los sentidos primitivos de un hombre dejaran salir toda la frustración de un deseo oscuro dejando fluir el anhelo que en aquellos momentos lo ahogaba.

Se sintió la peor escoria cuando de sus labios surgió con voz desesperada el nombre de Mikasa.

 _«»_

— ¿No estarás celoso, Levi?

Levi miro a Hanji con una ceja encarnada, la científica de igual forma le correspondió el gesto aun por sobre los cristales de sus lentes mostrando una perfecta sonrisa.

—Tanto estar encerrada en esta pocilga te está afectando la cabeza cuatro ojos.

Respondió cortante mientras se llevaba a los labios la taza de té que el mismo se había preparado momentos antes de haber llegado a lo que era el laboratorio de Zoe, si es que podía decirse así. El lugar era un chiquero, según Levi. Papeles por doquier, frascos con sustancias de sospechosa procedencia y de las cuales tampoco quería saber, incluso su propia ropa estaba tirada exhibiéndose, utensilios sin mantenimiento abandonados en la mesa de trabajo. En fin, un desastre.

Pensándolo bien ¡¿Qué mierdas estaba haciendo ahí?!

Estaba seguro de que podía pescar alguna enfermedad de tan solo respirar el aire de ahí dentro. Un tic nervioso se apodero de su ojo izquierdo, apresuro el líquido a su boca.

—Pero es que me parece muy obvio—. La castaña frunció los labios en un gesto infantil — Estas celoso porque Erwin tiene la atención de tu preciada subordinada.

Zoe tuvo que hacer uso de sus rápidos reflejos para esquivar un libro destartalado que Levi había lanzado con la intención de callarla, o por le menos hacerle un chichón en la frente.

— ¡Tranquilo enano! Es solo una broma —. Se defendió la científica poniendo su mejor cara de indignación.

— ¿Lo era?—. Cuestiono Levi enarcando una ceja.

—Humm….Nop—. Seguido después de una risilla que no le causo ni la más mínima gracia. Volteo los ojos y dejo la taza vacía en la pequeña mesa.

—No se para que me esfuerzo en hablar contigo, es como pedirle a un titan que no te coma…—. Ironizo con un semblante de irritación.

—Estas exagerando las cosas Levi, no es la primera vez que una recluta se ve envuelta en una relación con su superior.

La castaña le dedico una mirada inquisitiva, Levi volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Hay veces en las que me pregunto cómo es que llegaste a ser segundo al mando Zoe… ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en los problemas que nos causaría que un rumor como esos llegara a oídos de los superiores?—. Objeto Levi con firmeza y obviedad— ¿Qué crees que pasaría si el cejotas es acusado por abuso de menores?

Hanji pareció pensarlo mejor pero aun así su rostro y expresiones mostraban que a punto de vista de ella era paranoico, Levi se puso en pie dispuesto a no seguir la conversación viendo que no llevaba a ningún lado.

—En fin…Espero que estés lista para el viaje de mañana, nos iremos temprano —Hanji asintió desde su lugar.

—Hay algo que tengo que comunicarte.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto el más bajito un poco impaciente por irse de ahí.

—Por lo visto, Erwin está enfermo— Levi frunció el ceño no contento con la noticia, Hanji volvió hablar— No parece ser algo muy grave, con algo de reposo estará como nuevo.

— No tenemos tiempo para eso Zoe ¿Ya lo has visto? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Por lo que me dijo Mikasa es un simple cuadro gripal, en unos días ya estará mejor, no hay porque preocuparse.

Si el hecho de que el comandante estuviera enfermo le molesto el que Mikasa lo hubiera velado lo había enojado.

— ¿Ackerman?

—Sí, anoche fue a sellar algunos reportes ya sabes todo ese papeleo, y creo que no lo encontró en condiciones, le he dado algunas pastillas para poder cortar los síntomas y algo para que durmiese bien— dijo distraída la teniente mientras se enderezaba en la silla— Solo por si acaso hay que verlo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no?

Levi asintió levemente, ocultando la molestia en su rostro inexpresivo mientras se marchaba a paso sereno.

 _«»_

La luz del día le calo en los ojos con molestia, intento cambiar de postura, no obstante, el irritante sonido de golpes en la puerta le hicieron ver que no podía seguir durmiendo plácidamente. Se escuchó como la puerta era abierta y en seguida los fuertes pasos de Levi al recorrer la habitación. Erwin abrió los ojos con pereza enfocando su vista azulina en la figura del capitán.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas...—. Mencionó con los ojos puestos en el comandante — Pareces una prostituta...—dijo Levi sin ninguna piedad contra el enfermo comandante, Erwin lo observo con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba atravesarle con su gélida mirada, o eso pretendía ya que un ataque de tos le atasco todas las groserías que hubiera querido propinarle al pequeño hombre.

—Hanji me ha dicho que no estabas del todo bien, supongo que está de sobra decirte sobre le próximo viaje a Stohess.

Erwin se puso de pie muy a su pesar, aunque las pastillas de anoche hicieron efecto no significaba que su cuerpo no estuviera resentido por la repentina enfermedad, por lo que le costaba moverse con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto el más bajo como si no fuera obvia la situación.

—Como si un titán me hubiera pasado por encima…—sincero mientras alcanzaba la jarra con agua para servirse un poco de esta — ¿Quién te dijo?—. Pregunto una pizca de curiosidad.

—Hanji, tiene algo para que no estés tan mierda...— poso sus ojos profundos en la silueta de Erwin quien no hacía ni un movimiento aparte de empinar el vaso con agua.

—Me vendría bien…—. Menciono con voz rasposa— Anoche no dormí mucho.

Vaya que no lo había hecho. No todos los días fantaseas con violar a un recluta, o tal vez sí. (…¬¬)

—Sí, seguro…—. Aquello sonó más sarcástico de lo que esperaba incluso el mismo Levi se dio cuenta de ello y desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de su propio error.

— ¿Pasa algo?...

—Nada, es mejor darnos prisa…

 _«»_

A pesar de que aún la cabeza la dolía y su cuerpo aún reclamaba por un descanso, se las apaño para ir a la junta. No había sido muy diferente de otras, los típicos reportes sobre las bajas y el presupuesto que usaban para el mantenimiento de del equipo necesario. Durante aquello no falto las usuales quejas del jefe de la policía militar que en cuanto tenía la más mínima oportunidad contratacaba con el pobre comandante. La razón lo abofeteo sin ningún reparo.

"Levi tiene razon"

Y después de lo que pareció ser horas, se dirigió a la habitación que siempre le asignaban, aclaro su garganta cuando sintió de nuevo que le escocia y deseo de una vez más llegar lo antes posible. Los pasillos eran iluminados por pequeñas lámparas de aceite y su sombra danzaba por las paredes de concreto como si tuviera vida propia, burlándose al tomar la delantera. En su mente iba la idea de quedarse dormido en cuanto su cuerpo tocara el suave acolchado aunque una ducha tampoco le vendría bien.

Tras un par de minutos más de transcurso, llego a la habitación que le era asignada, la puerta estaba abierta por lo cual tan solo empujo con suavidad evitando hacer demasiado ruido y sin reparar en el pequeño detalle. El aire fresco del verano le beso el rostro con suma delicadeza y aspiro con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, las cortinas ondeaban agraciadamente consecuencia de que las ventanas no estuvieran cerradas y de nuevo, no presto atención.

Se despojó de su chaqueta con el emblema de las alas dejándola a un lado de la cama, fue quitando las botas y después de dejarlas abandonados en el piso sus manos se fueron por los primeros botones de su camisa, iba a quitársela cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta alguien.

Su mirada azulina busco al intruso y para sorpresa y desconcierto de él, aquella persona no era más que Mikasa.

—Buenas noches…—. Saludo la oriental. Erwin aún no salía de su trance cuando la joven se presentó.

— ¿Señor?— El rubio parpadeo varias veces sintiendo la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra.

—Lo siento...— se disculpó saliendo del ensimismamiento en el cual hace poco segundos se encontraba. Recorrió de nuevo la silueta de la joven con cierta pizca de extrañeza y pudo reparar en la bandeja de comida que traía en manos la pelinegra. A pesar de que media parte de su pecho estaba expuesta, la recluta no pareció importarle mucho y si lo hubiera hecho su rostro sabía esconderlo.

—Señorita Ackerman, no es que quiera ser descortés con su persona pero me podría explicar ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —. Cuestiono mientras la joven dejaba la bandeja de comida en la mesa de noche, no pareció afectarle la pregunta, su rostro no mostraba nada que no fuera la usual neutralidad que poseía.

—Fueron órdenes de la teniente Hanji, me ha dicho que cuide de usted hasta que se recupere.

¿Pero qué? ¿Que Zoe que? ¿Porque carajos Zoe había mandado a cuidarlo?

— ¿Hanji te ha mandado?— repitió incrédulo el comandante, Mikasa asintió en su respuesta.

Mikasa le ofreció una taza de café que acepto aun sin creerse la noticia. A esas alturas no sabía si debía maldecir a Hanji o besarla (claro sólo era un decir) por haber enviado a la recluta.

— ¿Dormirá aquí mismo?— cuestiono viendo de reojo a la chica de ojos grises. Esta se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, deteniendo sus acciones. Al parecer la recluta no había pensado donde pasaría la noche.

—La teniente Zoe sólo me dijo que viniera aquí, no me dio indicaciones de donde me iba a hospedar...— concluyo con voz monótona y la vista grisácea clavada en él.

No hubo mucha platica por parte de ambos, tan solo el sonido de la vela extinguiéndose entre la cera de esta misma, de hecho, podía asegurar que escuchaba la respiración de la joven. La tensión respiraba en aquel cuarto y esta no desapareció hasta que Mikasa se fue de la habitación con la intención de dejar la bandeja en el comedor. Sus nervios eran un nido impredecible, se froto las palmas de sus manos en el pantalón al notar que estas estaban empapadas en sudor consecuencia del nerviosismo.

Un remolino de sensaciones contradictorias lo embistieron con la guardia baja, esas que se mezclaban entre la tentación de tener a Ackerman para el solo y la voz que le decía que no debía ceder.

Miro al techo como pidiendo fuerzas para el desaire por el que pasaba y con una mueca de molestia se fue hasta el pequeño baño para darse una merecida ducha .Se quitó las ropas que lo cubrían sólo para dejar puesto una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Abrió la regadera y se tensó al sentir las gotas de agua fría recorriendo su piel. Suspiro cansado y dejo que el agua se llevará todos los pesares de aquel día.

 _«»_

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Ackerman?

Volvió a decir el hombre frente de ella, Mikasa rehuyó a la mirada del capitán no queriendo permanecer centrada en los ojos de su superior.

— ¿No me dirás?—. Volvió a decir Levi ya un tanto molesto. La azabache cogió aire por la nariz lanzando un bufido exasperado gracias a su a suerte. 

—No es de su incumbencia...— Contestó tajante. 

Levi ni se inmutó a la respuesta, sabía cómo era el genio de la asiática.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Ackerman? Dime, es una orden.

Exasperada la pelinegra volteo a verlo con suma molestia brillando en sus orbes grises.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que le diré? No es asunto suyo.

—Me tendrás que decir, eso si no quieres que le patee el culo al inútil de tu hermano…tú decides mocosa — La asiática le brindo una mirada rabiosa y cierto regocijo se instaló en el al ver que aun tenia cierto poder al aprovecharse de la única debilidad de ella, su hermano.

—Vine a cuidar al comandante ¿contento?— respondió con molestia al verse acorralada.

¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo podría estar feliz por eso?! Erwin y ella estarían solos en una habitación ¿Es que las cejas del tipo le estaban consumiendo el cerebro? ¡Estaban en Estohes! Era aquí donde más cuidado debería tener. Su ceño se frunció al no gustarle la respuesta.

— ¿Quién te lo pidió?—. Pregunto conteniendo la rabia dentro de sí.

—Eso a usted no le importa —. La pelinegra cruzó los brazos en el pecho dándole una mirada superior.

 _"Esta mocosa"_

— ¡Te estoy ordenando que me lo digas!— Exclamó con enojo el azabache sorprendiendo a Mikasa al tomarla fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y empujarla hasta la pared. 

—Sue... ¡Suéltame!— bramo con furia la pelinegra.

—Dime...—susurro con voz calmada y eso no tranquilizó mucho a la joven azabache.

— ¡¿Para qué quiere saber?!

— ¡Por un carajo Ackerman! ¡Dime quien te lo pidió!— exclamo desesperado, tal vez fue eso lo que movió a Mikasa para decirle la verdad ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera (a menos que estuvieran en un misión).

—La teniente Zoe.

¿Zoe? ¡Esa maldita desgraciada!

Soltó el amarre que tenía dejando que por fin Mikasa recuperará su tan preciado espacio personal, la mirada de Levi aún no la quitaba de encima.

—Zoe te lo pidió…

Mikasa asintió más tranquila mientras los dos seguían viéndose mutuamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Erwin?

La cuestión de Levi aturdio a la joven recluta que aún no acababa de asimilar la pregunta. Los ojos del más bajo aún seguían clavados en ella como s fuera dagas filosas.

— ¿Disculpe?— fue todo lo que dijo estupefacta después de unos segundos que fueron eternos para el azabache.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves en el que no tenga yo? — Volvió a preguntar sin dejar pensar a Mikasa — ¿Es porque es alto?

—No sé de qué diablos está hablando. No tengo tiempo capitán, con su permiso — le contesto con frialdad retomando sus pasos.

 _Maldita sea, Mikasa._

Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver como Levi la tomaba de las muñecas y las presionaba contra la pared. Se removió con brusquedad queriendo salir de aquel encierro.

—Escúchame bien Ackerman, no te quiero cerca de Erwin ¿Entiendes?

 _¡¿Qué mierdas?!_

Eso fu lo último que su mente exclamo al sentir como los labios de Levi sellaban lo suyos en un desesperado beso, sus intentos por resistirse fueron en vano pues las manos de Levi la tenían bien sujeta de las muñecas. Levi movía sus labios con mucha audacia encantando a la chica que sin más fue cómplice al corresponder con la misma gracia aquel roce.

 _"Joder, que delicia"_

Pensó Levi cuando los labios de la joven se movían al mismo paso que el de él. Alejo las manos de las muñecas de ella y las fue pasando hacia su cintura agarrando con fuerza y posesión la piel, temiendo que se le escapara. Mordió varias veces su labio inferior sacando suspiros placenteros por parte de Mikasa. Ella paso las manos al cuello del capitán donde enterró las uñas y arrancando gruñidos al pelinegro.

Se alejaron solo cuando el aire no dio para más, ambos con un libido que brillaba en los ojos del contrario. Mikasa tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, eso solo provocaba que poseyera su boca en otro atraco de pasión que solo terminaba en un lugar.

La cama. 

**HOLA!**

 **-le** **tiran** **tomates-**

 **;-; lo siento! Me** **quede** **sin como continuar el Cap,** **perdón** **T-T. Pero bueno, he** **aquí** **el cap :D oye pero mira** **que** **Zuculentoh 7u7r**

 **¡Se ve se** **siente** **el** **LeviMika** **esta presente! XD**

 **Espero que** **les guste, se los** **dedicó** **n.n** **perdonen** **los** **horrores** **de ortografía :'v pronto** **lo** **editare y corregire** **tranquilos** **mis** **amores. Si les gusta denle a la estrella** **y/o comenten que les** **pareció.**

 **Sin mas los dejo leyendo ¡Disfruten!**

 _ **-Zeth**_


	5. Capitulo 5: el problema de ser Adolecent

**Capítulo 5: El problema de ser adolescente.**

 _ **"Los jóvenes siempre han tenido el mismo problema; cómo ser rebelde y conformarse al mismo tiempo"**_

 _Quentin Crisp._

Con sus labios, trazo un camino de besos que iba desde su clavícula hasta su pecho, no podía ir más allá de aquella porción pues la camisa blanca le impedía su tarea de explorar aquellos valles sin descubrir. No estaba pensando, claro que no lo hacía, tal vez si estuviera pensando con coherencia descubriría una manera de alejarla de Erwin y no en como quitarle la ropa.

La excitación lo traía al borde, algo en si le recordó a los cigarrillos, sabía que el consumirlos dañaba su salud, no pudo encontrar mejor comparación. Sus manos sigilosas fueron descendiendo por los costados de Mikasa hasta dar con él broche de su pantalón, dejo que sus dedos se incrustarán en la piel aún por sobre las prendas de manera deliciosa y lenta lo cual causo un leve quejido por parte de receptora. Algo que tal vez lo hizo salir de su pequeña ensoñación aunque si tuviera que decirlo con certeza, diría que aquello tan solo fue una pequeña prueba de lo que vendría encima.

Un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su entrepierna hasta las terminales más lejanas a esa zona, cayó al piso con el peor de los dolores que podría tener un hombre.

—Per... ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué cree que hace?...—. La cara de Ackerman era todo un poema, sus mejillas estaban encendidas con un tierno color rojo, hasta donde pudo observar Levi que aun en él suelo y con su entrepierna latiendo en dolor sonrió con soberbia.

—Al principio...parecías disfrutarlo —. La recluta abrió los ojos con asombro pues aun en él suelo y aguantando él haber sido agredido en la zona más sensible que pudiera tener un hombre, seguía siendo él mismo enano gruñón, engreído e irritante.

Lo vio pararse haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, pues aquel golpe lo había dejado aturdido, la joven retrocedió varios pasos poniendo un límite a su cercanía con él capitán.

— ¿Es que es usted un masoquista?

Levi la miro de soslayo reteniendo su mirada azulina sobre de ella, cosa que puso nerviosa a la azabache que no hizo más que enfrentarle con una chispa de timidez y curiosidad ambas combinadas con el sentimiento que posees cuando alguien te prohíbe algo que tú sabes que es peligroso pero aun a si quieres saber de que se trata.

—No me molesta serlo en lo mas mínimo.

Sorpresa

A la recluta se le fue el color del rostro con la misma expresión de quien ha visto a un fantasma, sacudió su cabeza espantando pensamientos incoherentes o por lo menos eso fue lo que a él le pareció.

—Déjese de locuras Capitán Levi...- menciono recobrando la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, sus pasos retumbaron por él suelo de concreto anunciando su partida. La mano de Levi sosteniendo él antebrazo de la pelinegra la paro en su marcha.

—No me has contestado Mikasa...—. La azabache le miro por el rabillo del ojo enfrentándolo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?— repitió dejando la pregunta fluyera en el vacío. Tomo algunos instantes hasta que ella tiro de su brazo liberándose del agarre de Levi.

—Nada en especial, con su permiso.

La observo perderse por el pasillo en total silencio y sus pasos se perdieron en la oscuridad que se le avecino tragándosela por completo.

Y sonrió de la única forma que él podía sonreír, con malicia adornando las curvas de sus labios.

La naturaleza y existencia del ser humano por si sola era complicada y ni hablar de una mujer, pero incluso para muchos, sería la adolescencia la etapa más complicada en nuestro ciclo de vida.

Encima que tenían una guerra que ponía en riesgo su vida se daba el lujo de provocar un hombre o mejor dicho dos hombres ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?! Estaba claro que en Eren no, de hecho el tipo había sido empujado a lo más recóndito de su cerebro siendo a si la menor de las preocupaciones que atosigaban a Mikasa en esos momentos.

Su vida sentimental siempre estaba en neutro, su obsesión por su querido hermano la mantenía demasiado ocupada como para fijarse en alguien más, no obstante, todo cambio con el fatídico error de besar al comandante. Y no se había dado cuenta que ahora añoraba los momentos en que era ignorada por Eren hasta que probo los labios de Levi, muy dentro de su ser estaba añorado algo que no le era correspondido, sí, estaba bien jodida; porque en esos momentos eran Erwin y Levi quienes comandaban el tren de sus fantasías ¿Qué había pasado con aquella escasa tranquilidad?

" _Yo te diré que le paso, se fue directo al caño"_ se contestó mentalmente.

Los próximos días después del viaje a Estohes, se la paso evitando a toda costa Erwin así como también llego a saltarse los entrenamientos vespertinos con Levi, sobraban las razones para hacerlo. Sin embrago, para ello también tenía que alejarse de otras personas ¿Quiénes? En este caso sería Hanji, no era una chica muy creyente sobre la intuición femenina pero algo le decía que tal vez la científica tenía que ver con todo ese embrollo, todo con el fin de no meterse en más problemas.

Si algo había prendido en el poco tiempo que llevaba dentro del cuerpo de reconocimiento, es que el ejército jamás seria el lugar idóneo para una relación en pareja, a si fuera el hombre más valiente y caballeroso o la mujer más fuerte y amable, no, no lo era y mucho menos en una guerra; tales sentimientos solo debían ser dejados para las personas que verdaderamente importaban en nuestra vida y no por cuestión de algo tan banal como la atracción sexual porque eso era ¿no? La atracción carnal que sentía para con ambos.

Cayo en cuenta de que era si y que nada se podía hacer, incluso teniendo fantasías donde su hermano fuera él único hombre para ella, no podía mentirse, era más sencillo que sola exterminara a cada titán que existiese en el muro María a que Jaeger tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia su persona.

Él sujeto era más lento que una tortuga encima de un caracol apunto de parir. Bueno, entienden a lo que se refiere ¿no?

Por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta ese detalle y no queriendo más problemas aparte de su desorden mental, una relación en esos momentos le era tan tentadora (por no decir que casi imposible) como las ganas de ser una rata de experimentos en él laboratorio de Zoe, o sea nulas.

Pero desafortunadamente, hay una gran diferencia entre los sentimientos y las necesidades y casi siempre tendemos a confundirlas.

Como todo ser humano tiene derecho a sentir sensaciones de todo tipo, y para su orgullo herido, él calor de una persona como Levi o Erwin la reconfortaba de tal manera que su corazón bombeaba sangre a un ritmo irregular. Él conjunto de emociones y pensamientos bochornosos la tenían tan confundida que hubo noches que la paso en vela calmando a su desbocado corazón y la extraña ausencia de otro ser.

Cuando Annie se iba de la habitación que ambas compartían eran las peores, ya que no teniendo con quien platicar o en este caso pelear verbalmente, todo se le hacía meramente difícil. Sus pensamientos eran como lobos feroces atacando a su joven cuerpo y conciencia, como cual ladrón esperando el momento perfecto para emboscar a su vulnerable víctima.

Eso la estresaba, odiaba sentirse vulnerable porque le hacían recordar cosas que ella no quería rememorar.

Él colchón mullido de su alcoba ya no le garantizaba una noche de descanso en la cual no soñara con las manos de Erwin recorriendo sus propios brazos o la boca de Levi susurrando en sueños. Muchas veces, se vio obligada a abandonar su cama para irse a dar una ducha fría manteniendo a raya a sus hormonas ante pensamientos sucios y no propios de ella ¿Quién dijo que la vida de los adolescentes no era complicada? Estaba claro que fuera quien fuera que hubiera dicho tal cosa era un grandísimo imbécil. Su corazón rebelde pedía a gritos un poco de calor humano y tendría que obligarlo a conformarse con tan solo observar porque fuera de eso no podría hacer nada más. No iba a permitir ser el títere de sus sentimientos y mucho menos de sus propias necesidades, ella sería capaz de controlarlos o dejaba de llamarse Mikasa Ackerman.

La tarde se estaba extinguiendo lentamente ya unas cuantas estrellas hacían su aparición en el firmamento prometiendo ir con tranquilidad en aquella tarde/noche y había otras cosas que su cuerpo ameritaba en este caso aquello incluía su higiene personal, sus ganas de ducharse eran tan grandes que juraba quedarse en la bañera hasta arrugarse como una pasita o ahogarse, lo que pase primero.

No toco la puerta cuando se dispuso a entrar, después de todo aparte de Annie dudaba encontrar a alguien…bueno eso pensaba ella antes de entrar y arrepentirse. Hay momentos vergonzosos en los que a la gente le gustaría desaparecer pero no sabría decir si era ella misma la que desea eso en este preciso instante…

Annie estaba totalmente desnuda en su propio colchón, sus cabellos rubios estaba desordenados ya ni siquiera los tenía en sus usual moño pero eso no fue él verdadero motivo de que quisiera que le borraran la memoria.

Él verdadero motivo por el cual quería la tierra se la tragase, era un castaño de ojos ámbar que quedo petrificado al verla en él lumbral de la puerta.

—Mi...Mi...¡Mikasa!—. Exclamo Jean tapando su virilidad con sus manos muerto de vergüenza.

El se quedó estático como queriendo que la morocha saliera del ensimismamiento en él que me encontraba buscando todas las posibles razones por las cuales estaba él tipo desnudó a media habitación. Aunque ya era más que obvio.

—Parece que interrumpí algo…—. A su lado Annie torció la boca en un gesto de inconformidad y molestia que se transformó en un resoplido exasperado.

—No...n..no es lo que piensas...he...esto... Yo...— él chico se tropezó con las palabras y trato por lo menos formar un oración decente pero antes de siquiera poder traducir los monosílabos el tipo huyo con la pobre excusa de querer ir al baño. Y ahí es cuando Mikasa pierde sus ganas de meterse a la ducha.

— ¿Jean?

Mikasa se dirigió a Annie la cual se encogió de hombros como restando importancia al hecho de que solo a unos minutos de su llegada ambos compartieran la misma cama y la misma saliva….

Se escucharon algunos sonidos de cosas caerse por lo cual observaron la puerta del baño donde por fin Jean salió aún muy sonrojado y ni siquiera fue para despedirse ya que salió volando del lugar como alma que persigue el diablo.

—Llegaste en él momento menos oportuno...— dijo levantándose de la cama mostrando su cuerpo en todo el sentido de la frase "como dios la trajo al mundo"

— ¡Por dios Annie! ¡Vístete!

Reprocho a la rubia y esta no hizo si no mirarla con aburrimiento.

—Esto no es un exhibidor

—Primero me interrumpes cuando justo estoy en la mejor parte y ahora me estas mandando ¿Qué te crees? ¿Él rey?

—Solo quiero que te vistas

—Y yo quiero comer algo que no sea sopa o pan pero ya vez, no todos tenemos lo que queremos.

Mikasa frunció él ceño y la miro con resignación, suspiro cansada y sin ganas de discutir se dirigió a su cama donde se dejó caer como peso muerto.

—Y bien ¿Ya sabes quién de los dos la tiene más grande?— Pregunto con ese toque de malicia e inocencia desinteresada.

—A menos que quieras que te patee el culo vas abstenerte de tus comentarios Leonhardt…

Sus ojos siguieron la lectura de los documentos que traía en manos, y tan pronto como termino de leerlo firmo y sello las papeles prosiguiendo a si con la pila de folios que yacían en su escritorio.

Las manecillas del reloj apuntaban las seis y un cuarto de la tarde, y el silencio en su oficina predomino ignorando el bullicio en el que se encontraba el castillo, Erwin paso de nuevo la tinta de la pluma sobre la superficie del papel dando por terminado su rutina. Su cuerpo se recostó sobre la silla y de forma autónoma su mirada se concentro en algún punto donde ya el cielo oscuro predominaba, mostrando la oscuridad en la que ahora se sumía el castillo.

Suspiro nuevamente y su mano viajo hasta la taza de té, que por cierto ya estaba fría, y aspiro el aroma cítrico que desprendía, tomo un sorbo sintiéndolo pasar por su ya reseca garganta aliviando un poco de su caído humor.

¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía así? Claro, por su puesto, desde que era un cadete en la milicia.

Cuando se enamoró por primera vez, ya iban años desde aquello cuando el solo pensar en _ella_ le dejaba con una sensación de hueco en el estómago. Se comparó a si mismo en la situación. Nunca hubo sonrojos ni tartamudeos, su personalidad no se lo permitía aunque más de una vez hubo acercamientos tímidos, incluso momentos más allá del compañerismo en la intimidad del cuarto, cuando por primera vez compartieron un beso, sin embargo, todo lo planeado quedo atrás con la intromisión de Nile. Aunque ahora ella ya estaba casada y posiblemente con un hijo en brazos, su recuerdo siempre sería algo grato para él. Lo conservaría como todo, sin lamentarse por lo que no pudo ser.

Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué pensar en ella? Él no estaba enamorado de Mikasa, estaba seguro ¿Por qué el rememorar a su antiguo amor le hacía pensar en Mikasa?

 _Ella te gusta…._

Eso era más lógico, el que Mikasa le gustara era completamente normal, el que lo atrajera de esa forma con sutiles atenciones, porque para alguien falto de amor y de cariño eso le agradaba, _porque ella le gustaba_. No había razón mas simple.

No supo cómo interpretar aquello, no sabía si se había librado de un peso o se había puesto la soga el cuello.

 _Mikasa le gustaba… ¿Verdad?_

Una sonrisita tonta salió de sus labios. No era tan malo, Mikasa le gustaba por quien era y como era, como cualquiera quien le gusta las flores o la comida recién caliente, ahora si dejo salir la carcajada ¿porque la comparaba con una flor? Mikasa no estaba ni cerca de parecer una flor, no al menos con esa fuerza bruta que poseía ¿y en cuanto a la comida? Pensó en el sabor del vino que reposaba en la repisa, la primera vez que la beso, su sabor era el amargo sabor del vino quemándole la boca, también pensó en el agradable te, ese que ella había preparado con el fin de hacerle sentir mejor, agridulce como aquel rose que ambos compartieron en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Relamió sus labios ido en sensaciones, recordando caricias, en aromas, esas que le hacían pensar que la tenía enfrente, que era ella quien le hablaba y no Levi.

—Cejotas, baja de las nubes…—Erwin le miro con su ya típica mirada cediendo a las peticiones del pelinegro, levi le paso un sobre, una carta. Extendió su mano derecha tomándolo. — ¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Smith?

— ¿En qué crees tú que estoy pensando, Levi?— reclino el rubio abriendo el sobre.

Levi endureció la mirada, sus labios hicieron una fina y recta línea.

—En Ackerman.

Escueto, directo y sin tapujos. Erwin levanto la mirada de la carta encontrando los pozos oscuros del capitán, Levi sonrió con sorna.

— ¿Acerté?

Hubo unos instantes en los cuales había dejado de pensar en todo, esos donde el silencio predomino con una capa de tensión inundando el ambiente. Algo andaba mal, lo percibió cuando la sonrisa del pelinegro desapareció por completo y su mirada le atravesó como cuchillas filosas.

—No me gusta que estés cerca de ella…— Erwin sintió como sus propias manos apresaban el papel con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron con incertidumbre.

—No te quiero cerca de Ackerman.

 **Supongo que ya habrán notado que edite el capítulo, trate de no alejarme mucho de como ya lo había publicado, espero les guste xd**


End file.
